You're a WHAT?
by Dontcallmemaxi
Summary: Maximum ride has a new mission: Go to National city and find Kara Danvers . "Who is Kara Danvers?" You'll just have to wait and see Maximum ride.
1. Find WHO and go WHERE?

**First crossover fanfiction , hope you enjoy . If you don't , well that sucks.😎**

I was flying , flying high. With the wind in my hair and the flock behind me.

Everything I could ever want,but that suddenly ended with a head splitting,skull pounding,color flashing pain.

It hurt so badly I started dropping. This was the Mother migraine of all migraines. I couldn't even cry,nor scream

All I could do was fall silently in pain while clutching my head,wishing I could just die. Right there and then with no pain. I hope the flock would understand.

I bet Fang got tired of saving me from falling because I'm still falling,and falling an- another wave hit.

I saw flashes of people and buildings which hurt much more than when it started that I started screaming. Wow max,really. You had to start screaming _no-_

 _"_ Max" somebody screamed. It sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. It also sounded close and then suddenly,I wasn't falling and there was only a trace of pain

"Max" The familiar voice said gently. Oh great,just when I thought I wasn't crying,I had tears streaming down my face. Uhhh,and now that I think about the horrible migraine , it only means one thing.

 **hello Max , we talk again.** Oh goody, the voice is back. Ughh. Just as it couldn't get worse,it does ... With the annoying voice. _What do you want,_ I ask in annoyance

I **What if I just wanted to say hi.** yah,that's never gonna happen,especially with that pain , those images,and my almost death experience. I thought _and that's the reason why I almost died._

I said to the voice with sarcasm . The voice huffed . **Fine , you have a new mission.** The voice said . Well surprise ,surprise. Not surprised. W _hat is it? I thought bored already_

 **You need to go to National city and find a girl named Kara Danvers .** The voice said. I was confused .Who's _Kara Danvers and where is National city. I asked the voice._

 **You'll find out who she is soon,and look for Catco worldwide media and you'll find out** , and with that the voice was gone. So for the sake of me and the flock I slowly opened my eyes and was met with the shadows of the flock surrounding me worriedly

So without thinking I said "We need to go to National city".


	2. Feeling a little dizzy there?

**Here you go,second chapter up**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Alex asked looking at me. I smiled. Tonight me,Mon-El,Alex,and Maggie were going out to dinner to just relax from everything.

To relax from protecting National City,To relax from all the chaos and anarchy,and to just relax from the D.E.O.

I was excited to get away from it all for just one night,with my friends,so yah I was ready,so I told Alex and asked if she was ready.

"Yep let's go" She said and we went out the door. Tonight we were going to a wonderful Italian restaurant that had amazing tasting food that I (and everybody else) could die for.

It had a very complex name that no matter how many times I tried to pronounce it I would always say of wrong. It drove me crazy!

Anyway as we got into Alex's car, I started to get very nauseous. It was like a wave of nausea hit but than it went away.

It was weird but I felt like that wasn't the only thing that was gonna happen but I passed it away as me being nervous for a night of relaxation and _just that_.

It was we- " Kara?" Alex questioned snapping me out of my thoughts making me look at her questioning

Yeah?" I asked wondering why she said my name. " Are you okay, you looked a bit nauseous " she said concerned."Do you feel nauseous?" She asked just in case.

I didn't want to worry her because right before she said that more nausea had come and it was a little more stronger than before and it was bothering. This had never happened before and it scared me but I couldn't tell anybody.

Not until I found out what was causing this so I said " No, no, I'm okay" and smiled at her to reassure her that _I was okay_ for now anyway, and just as I thought that Alex yelled " Were here" and turned off the ignition, grabbed the keys, and jumped out of the car in a flash apparently excited for tonight with Maggie.

So I slowly (just so I didn't get nauseous) got out of the car with my purse and apparently I didn't go slow enough because when I stood up my legs were wobbly and they almost gave way if I hadn't caught me self with the cars hood.

What was wrong with me tonight. It was like whatever was happening came out of nowhere and was starting to make me weak and Supergirl is not weak and in fact she is the exact opposite.

So whatever was happening I doubt it was normal and I don't think it happened to Superman (a.k.a Clark Kent) and I was getting more scared by the minutes.

"Kara!" A familiar voice called so I looked up and instantly brightened up "Hey Mon, what's up?" I asked and smiled at him. He smiled his gorgeous smile and pointed up "The sky is up" he said in a _duh_ tone and I laughed.

At least this would take my mind off what has been happening since me and Alex left from my apartme- " You look beautiful " he said and I blushed. "Thanks and you don't look to bad yourself"

I commented and he grinned his cute smile and gave me his arm and led me to the entrance of the restaurant "After you m'lady" he said and smirked at me. I smiled and entered and suddenly got dizzy and my legs gave in but luckily Mon-el caught me in time before I smashed to the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked worry laced in his voice. So" Yeah I'm okay, I just got dizzy for a second and wasn't expecting it" I said confused why this was happening but stood up straight and started walking inside the other door holding it for others to walk into and than went to the desk with Mon-el.

Alex and Maggie were trailing behind talking but Alex looked at me every once in a while, and I wondered if she had seen me fall. I definitely hoped not because I did not want to deal with this right now because this was a time to _relax_ not to worry about me.

So as they came up, a waitress led us to a booth and gave us our menus and water and told us her name was Mallia and she would be back in a minute. So as we looked at the menus a wave of nausea hit like no other and it did not feel good.

In fact it hurt like hell and I couldn't think straight, so I quickly excused myself and was heading to the bathroom when suddenly I got dizzy and felt myself getting weaker and everything getting blurrier and then suddenly my legs gave in dramatically and I heard yelling as I went into unconsciousness.

* * *

Pain. It was another word for misery, or what I was in right now, but there wasn't always pain. Images flashed through my mind. It showed a girl, about 15. She had Brown hair with sun-streaks in it and pretty brown eyes. She had a slim figure and overall she just looked gorgeous but it showed her in different places with different people.

It showed her fighting with blood and gore all over her, it showed me her rocking a adorable little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes , it showed me her sleeping in a tree and it also showed me her smiling, bright with happiness with nothing else but I wondered why I was being shown this girl and if she was even real and if she was, what was her name.

 **Maximum Ride, her name is Maximum Ride.** A voice in my head said. Who are you? I asked the voice in my head if there even was one because I might be going crazy right now. **I am the voice and you're not going crazy.** 'The Voice' said. I was so confused right now so I asked the voice.

Why are you even in my head. still wondering _why was the voice in my head_ and not somebody else's but I think I already knew the answer. **Because you are Supergirl.** and bingo Supergirl _was_ correct. Oh goody!

Can you note the sarcasm. Anyway are there any other reasons besides me being Supergirl. I asked already warming up to the voice. **you'll soon find out** and with that the voice faded away but wait, I wasn't done

I didn't even understand what the voice was talking about but I knew one thing. If the voice came to me (Supergirl) than this had to be important so I would and I promise I will figure this out and find out who she is but I doubt she's someone I need to fight because of those flashes I ha-

Suddenly I was back in the restaurant and i woke into consciousness gasping for air and when I finally got air back into my lungs 2 words formed my lips

"Maximum Ride"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed second chapter, I'll try to update every other day 😀**


	3. WHY ME?

Here you go, Sorry for the late update. School just started and its been pretty crazy but here you go!

* * *

Fang's POV

National City? I helped Max sit up and rubbed circles on her back to calm her and then was about to ask the question that was on all of our mind's but Nudge beat me to it.

"Why National City, I mean, yeah it would be cool to see it, but why'd the voice choose that one and not like California or San Francisco, or what about Paris. I definitely would like to go their again. It was amazing or the voice could've chosen New York because I just loved the music that was from the concert ther-"

"Nudge, stop talking for one second and let me explain" Max exclaimed looking at Nudge with disapproval.

Nudge smiled sheepishly at Max " Sorry, I got little bit carried away" she said and Max smiled standing up with wobbly legs so I helped steady her and she gave me a greatful look

"Okay the voice told me- us" she said correcting herself " To go to National City and find a girl named Kara Danvers" she said and then huffed

" and... The only clue that the voice left for us to find her is to look up Catco Worldwide Media" she said exasperated that, _that_ would be the only clue.

"Really, Catco worldwide media? That is Like one of the biggest Media's and we get to go there! " She said excitedly and squealed

Ugh! This is gonna be quite the ri-

"Fang, Stop Thinking So Much!"

"Angel! Get Out Of My Mind!"

Yeah, this _will_ be quite one hell of a ride

* * *

Max's POV

Ughh, why was I chosen for this, this stupid mission. We flew for two hours and had finally reached National City's outer skirts and landed in a clearing with tree's all around us and started going over our plan to find Kara Danvers.

"Okay, do we all got it, we'll go search at Catco Worldwide Media first, and if she's not there... we'll look for her on the internet and see what we get. Alright? " I said making sure everyone got it and heard a chorus of yeahs and ehh.

I glared at Iggy but it was lost on him. Advantages to being blind. He can't see my death glare or else he'd be dead ( maybe)

"Okay since we all got it" I looked at Iggy but it was once again lost on him "Let's go" and then I went and jumped into the air with the flock hot on my heels. Talk about a cool exit

* * *

Max's POV (once again)

As we stood in front of the Catco, blah blah blah doors I checked and made sure we were presentable and that we didn't have mud, blood or dirt in are hair and that are clothes looked fairly clean and then started walking inside the building when I knew we looked fine.

As we went in heads swerved and stared us not knowing who we were. " Did your momma's ever tell you, it's not nice to stare" I say and glare at them as they turn red and turn back around.

I look behind me to check on the flock and I see them snickering at the people and I smile. "Excuse me, who are you. You are not aloud to go upstairs unless you are here for hiring which you are not" A tall black guy said standing in front of me

"Uhmm, sorry not really but I'm here to find somebody, and you're in my way so I'm gonna ask you nicely once" I said and looked at him

"Please move" I asked with fake sweetness in my voice " Sorry, no can do. You have to have authorization or an appointment to go up" he said and I glared at him

"Move, now" I told him fiercely and then sigh. "I ask nicely but whenever I do, they dont listen" I said exasperated and look behind me at the flock seeing them smile and smirk ( I bet you can guess who) and when I turn back around I have the guy pinned to the floor in under a second struggling under my hold looking baffled and I hear the flock laughing

I stand up and wipe my knees off walking towards the elevator I spot and call back to the guy " Oh and I'm Max, nice to meet you" I snort "not" and press the button for the elevator that had a sign.

 **Warning:**

 **Cat Grant's Elevator, use at your own risk and face the wrath of Cat Grant or get out the easy way: just not using it**

I laugh. "Wow so threatening" I say and still stand there waiting for it. "I wouldn't use that" the guy that I kicked ass said. " And why not" I say.

"You do not know Cat Grant" he said warningly (Is that even a word) I don't know but I dont care "Well she'll remember me" I say and step into the elevator with the flock by me " and it was- well it wasn't fun, so see ya later" I say one more time and close the elevator with a smile at him before it closes.

"Well that was fun" I say bouncing up and down. Fang snorts "yeah, totally" he says with sarcasm laced into his voice." Hey, I had to do all the work, you guys didn't even talk" I said then ask "What floor should we try"

This will probably take awhile but then Nudge put her hand on all the buttons and stops at 24 "This one" she says and presses it. Okay maybe it won't take as long as I thought it would.

"Okay guys, when we get up there search for a Name tag or something that tells you who Kara Danvers is alright" I ask making it very clear.

"Yeah, let's blow this popsicle stand" Gazzy says and smiles " cause I have just the right things" he says again and smiles deviously. I glare at him " Gazzy, you better not blow anything up, and that goes for you to Iggy" I say and then hear a ding and see the doors open.

"Okay, search for a name tag that says Kara Danvers or ask the workers if they know he-"

" Okay, Max you've already went over this a billion times, just relax okay, everything's gonna be alright" Fang says and gives me the smile that's he gives to me and only me.

"Okay" I say and smile at him. Then I exit the elevator with an ear piercing screech waiting in my arrival.

"Who used my elevator without my permission" A lady in her late 30's with short blonde hair and piercing light brown hazel eyes came said coming out of her office to the right and looked at us through narrow eyes.

"I did " I said not missing a beat. I heard she was good, but I was better. "Who are you,no because you definitely dont work here, cause I wouldn't hire you.

" I wouldn't want to work here anyway, it doesn't look very interesting and fun to me to" I said looking at my nails to anger her even more than she already was.

"If you are not here for some reason then leave or I will call security" she said anger evident in her voice " You think security's gonna take me out, I'll have to go out by will if you want me out and I wouldn't come here for no reason" I said and looked at her again daring to go on.

"Fine, tell me your reason and then leave with your- what, let's see kids you got off the street that were desperate" she laughed and within a second I had her against the wall in a second.

"If you talk about my family like that again you'll regret it for the rest of your miserable life" I said making sure there was enough menace in my voice.

She nodded slowly and I let her go. "Now, what do you need" she asked and I looked at her.

" I'm looking for Kara Danvers , does she work here" I asked and looked at her face that was filled with wonder " KEIRA!" She called and a girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes came running around the corner with a file and coffee in her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Grant I got your coffee and the old file on Supergirl" she said in a rush not noticing all 6 of us standing there next to Cat. "Thats not what I called you here for, these kids came here to see you" Kitty kat said pointing to us and that's when Kara finally noticed us and stumbled back shocked.

"You're, you're Maximum Ride"


	4. One and OnLy

Sorry I have not updated in so long but here you go. Hope you enjoy if you do not please tell me how to make it better. Anyway here you go

* * *

"Yep that's my name. Dont wear it out" I look her up and down. "You must be Kara. . . Danvers right?" She nodded and was about to speak when someone cut her off.

"Who the hell are you" A guy behind her fiercely said stepping in front of her. " Dude she already said my name. Are you deaf?" I ask him wondering who he was. I saw Kitty Kat go to the elevator.

I saw Kara shake her head and regain her stance. "Mo- Mike, it's okay. You dont need to protect me" She said softly.

I looked at Angel to see what the mistake was Angel looked at Kara and then at me. His real name is Mon-El but it this is what he goes by the humans. I look at her confused. Why does he need two names I thought to Angel. Max they ar- "

Angel got cut off " So why are you here" Kara said and looked at me expectantly." We can't talk here" I say and look at my flock. They nod while Fang just shrugs. I roll my eyes.

"I know where we can go" Kara said looking doubtful and a bit guilty. I see a Mon-El behind her looking not so very happy.

"Kara, no. We dont know who they are. We cant trust them" The he whispers quietly thinking we cant here her while looking at us. "Yes we can" Kara whispers back looking down.

"How do you kno- " Were trust worthy" I call to them and they look up in surprise.

"How did you hear that" Mon-El asked trying to mask his surprise. " Lets talk somewhere more private" I said again getting annoyed.

Mon-El glared at me expecting a reaction out of me but getting a glare back which made him flinch.

"Lets go" Kara said feeling the tension around us and grabbing her stuff. " We only have so much room in the car though" she said looking at us uncertainly.

"Thats fine, we can follow" I said and looked at my flock. Fang was just standing there looking out the window staring at the sky. Iggy had his hands in his pockets and he was looking at the ceiling. Uhmm okay.

Nudge looked about to burst. Gazzy was- where was Gazzy. I looked around only to hear a loud sound coming from the office by Karas desk along with smoke wisping its way into the room we were in.


	5. ANOTHER voice Oh Dear

**Okay here you go, New chapter up. Sorry it took so long guys. I also will be updating my other story( I am Maximum Ride)**

 **Anyway here you go ? Also I'm changing the plot a little bit so bear with me.**

* * *

As we got to what Angel told me was the D.E.O, we entered very slowly checking the nearest exits just in case this was a trap (which I'm pretty sure wasn't). Kara and Mike- or Mon-el was it took us to a private looking room.

They looked at us. " Before we ask anything serious, how'd you get here in the first place?" Kara asked us " Well it will be explained but let me start at the beginning to where it leads us here" I look at them with "don't you dare interrupt me, got it" look and than began.

" Well lets see... We grew up in a place called the school, where we lived in cramped, small cages. Their were scientists; we call them white coats because that's what they always wore. They would always test and expirement on us and make us go through pain in hell, and trust me we know what hell feels like. Just ask Iggy. They tried to enhance his already **Enhanced** eyes and they made him permanently blind" Kara gasped

"But to start with, when we were only babies in our mothers womb they injected us with avian DNA so when we were born we would be born with wings and different soul powers. Now after we were born they took us from our families and told them lies. They than took us to the horrid place known as The School. You than already know we were kept in cages but all of us here we met each other through the many cages that were placed next to each other "

"Now the only reason we got our was because of Jeb, he was the one who took care of and helped all of us escape. We escaped into the mountains of Colorado in an E shaped house. We were finally happy but than a couple years later Jeb went missing who thought was dead and after that we had to fend for our own andk we were fine...

Until erasers attacked us (there lupine hybrids (half men, half wolf) and along with that they took (kidnapped) Angel. We than left to go get her back leaving Iggy and Gazzy behind because obviously one was blind and one was to young but we ended up meeting again and than going to rescue Angel.

After that we stopped many branches of Itex, with kids who read fangs blog, we met my "other half; soulmate" in Chad,found out I had a clone, we defeated A nasty looking thing called the Uber- Director and his somewhat like Frankenstein minion named Gozen. We also withstood a rated 5 hurricane in Miami where the Uber director was, we went through the BSSTC ( A basic survival training course) to save my mom and in the end we did, and now all that leads to here where a voice in my head said to come here and find Kara Danvers and For you to help us save the world, or for us to help you save the world. Either way we have been through hell and... yeah their you go"

Everyone looked at me in amazement even Fang looked at me weirdly "OMG!!! You sounded like me with those long and nver ending sentence- "okay Nudge, we get it"

I looked at her when suddenly my head contacted to the floor and I was Knocked out.

Suddenly I was in pitch blackness and I could here a voice calling my name

 **Max...**

What the hell?!?!

 **Max...**

Who are you???

 **Wrath...**

Seriously, I don't need another voice in my head

 **Join Me... Help me cleanse the world**

Uhmm I don't even know who you are

 **You will know soon know, and join me.**

The voice left but I was still here in the darkness until The darkness was turning into a scene. I looked around and saw it was turning into our old house in Colorado.

Oh Great... What Next.

 **Guys I feel super bad. This time I am definitely updating this story along with the other one. This ones short because it had already been on here for a while and I just added a couple words.**

 **So at least there will be update after almost half a year of not updating. I feel terrible. Anyway here you go guys.**


	6. HOLY SHITAKIS

**-Another fun update am I right? Lol, I love writing and i'm hoping to do more of this is my free time! Please comment and tell me your thoughts! Seeing your comments pushes me to write more frequently and post more- And thank you**

* * *

I am so done these stupid migraines ( **twenty one pilots anybody!)** I looked around and I was in an open room that opened to the living room and kitchen. Nobody was around and I slowly got up and went to the kitchen. I went and looked for a glass, and filled it up full of water. Soon gulping it all down. Seeing from the pictures, this was Kara's house or apartment you could say. I put the cup into the sink and looked around. I felt tempted to burst out and jump into the sky and fly. Now that would be quite a story for kara, except i'd punch her if she even thought about it. When i saw angel i'd get onto that. I stepped out of the apartment and again no one was there. I soon was down and out of the apartment and I than notice what I was wearing. I quickly ran back upstairs and the door was locked. I walked back down the stairs and out of the complex and walked off into the city and found a shop. I walked inside and closely inspected the clothes.

I grabbed a t-shirt, windbreaker, jeans, socks, and shoes. I went into there restroom and quickly changed and threw the sleep clothes away not even thinking twice about the clothes I was or had been borrowing. I walked back out of the restroom quickly before getting noticed grabbing a random backpack and left the shop not getting caught and causing a whole bunch of new problems. I walked back onto the street and looked around. I didnt know where to go, so i decided the best place to go was back to Cat Co.

* * *

I soon arrived and took the elevator. i stood in the office for a good 20 minutes before getting bored. i went to the roof and sighed. The city sky was tempting. I heard a door slam behind me and saw an average heighted guy behind me. He looked confused and than said something. "who are you? you're not a new co-worker are you" He looked bored. "Nope. i'm somebody much better" I looked at him and had an idea. I walked to the roof ledge, and he panicked. I closed my eyes. Thoughts streamed in."You're Winn... Right" He looked confused. "How do you know my name?" He asked and than again remembered I was on the ledge. I laughed and took one step back and I was falling... and than I was flying, and the dude was confused. i shot back up and when i got back up to the roof everybody was there, and they were staring. Was it because i was flying right now? Hey, in my defense it was dark so you couldn't just see me during the daylight and i wasn't _out_ there. I landed and looked at them "What"

"You're wings" Fang pointed at. "what about them?" I asked. every one was gaping. I looked at them. "Holy SHITAKIS,THERE RED"

"IM THE FREAKING DEVIL!"


End file.
